


Leaving the Castle

by missigma



Series: The Castle [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna isn’t ready to let Rythian go just yet, so he asks him for a favor. Rythian however may need some convincing. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Castle

“What do you want?” Rythian sighed when Lalna approached him again. He now sat on the floor of the scientist’s bedroom, still handcuffed and still naked.  
  
“Your mouth,” Lalna seized his chin. “Can you do that?”  
  
“Why would I?” Rythian growled.  
  
“Ooo,” Lalna dropped into a crouch, bringing himself down to eye level. He had only heard that amount of venom in Rythian’s voice when he had held him in the force field, hours earlier. “It wasn’t too long ago that you were begging for me to touch you.” Rythian looked down, flushing lightly. “Can’t I ask the same?”  
  
“I don’t see the point in playing anymore games with you,” Rythian frowned..  
  
Lalna replied sat back a little, seeming disappointed. “Don’t tell me next that you only let me fuck you because you were ‘playing the game.’”  
  
“And what if I did?” Rythian’s voice was cold.  
  
Lalna considered him for a moment. “I don’t think you’d actually do that. You’re too proud to let anything like that happen. So that means you really wanted me to fuck you,” he grinned at Rythian. “That’s pretty-” he searched for a word. “Hot.”  
  
“Have you never blown anyone before?” the scientist asked abruptly. Rythian raised his eyebrow, but kept quiet. “That’s it, isn’t it?” the man pressed. Rythian smiled to himself and did not reply. Lalna sighed and stood.  
  
“I could convince you to, you know,” Lalna said softly, back turned.  
  
“I doubt that,” Rythian returned, a clear challenge. His lips turned up as he smiled slightly.  
  
“We’ll see then, won’t we?” Lalna strode over to the chest in the corner. He stooped down to rifle through it. Then he tossed two objects onto the bed behind him. The scientist stepped behind Rythian to shove him to the ground.  
  
The mage landed hard, jaw smacking against the floor. “Shit,”  he hissed. Lalna was on him immediately, planting his shin across his shoulders to pin him down. He unlocked one handcuff and quickly loosened it before fastening it about Rythian’s ankle. He did the same with the mage’s other hand with handcuffs newly retrieved from the chest.  
  
“That’s a sight,” Lalna stepped back to look Rythian over. He leaned in and struck his ass, making the mage jump. Lalna laughed. “I bet you’re sore,” he murmured, now kneeling behind Rythian. He grabbed a bottle from the bed. “I know I wasn’t  easy on you.”  
  
The mage kept still and quiet, his cheek now pressed against the floor. The scientist spread lube on his fingers before brushing them lightly against against Rythian’s ass. Rythian winced at his touch. Gently, Lalna pressed his finger inside him, making him whine. He spread him open with a second finger, but only worked him for a moment before moving on. Lalna quickly retrieved the second item from the bed.  
  
“Look,” he commanded, holding the object in front of Rythian. Rythian looked, eyes briefly traveling the length of the toy in his hand. It was made up of smooth black segments, tapering slightly at the end. His eyes flicked up to Lalna. “I’m going to put this inside you,” the scientist told him. And slowly, he did. Rythian groaned as the toy slid into him, filling him. Then Lalna stood again, going back to the chest.  
  
“How is this supposed to convince me?” Rythian asked. He turned his head to the other side so that he could watch Lalna. “I mean really, getting me off isn’t all that good at ‘convincing’ me. What would I have to gain from going down on you then?”  
  
“Rythian,” Lalna knelt beside him, laughing a little. “That’s not how it’s going to work. What’s going to happen is that you’re not going to get to come until you get me off. Alright?” He ran his fingers through Rythian’s hair. “How long do you think you’ll be able to hold out?”  
  
He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “You remember just how desperate you were.” Lalna produced a remote control from his lab coat. “Now, don’t worry this is a very different remote,” he reassured Rythian. “I know this is sciencey stuff, but I don’t think you’ll mind too much. But you can always tell me to stop.” He pressed the small red arrow on the corner of the remote. Rythian flinched as the toy moved inside him, a section pressing against just the right spot. His breath hitched as a low buzz started within him. “Is that good?” Lalna asked.  
  
Rythian moaned. A slow pulse began, pressing into him in waves. Lalna sat back, rubbing himself through his trousers. “Christ,” Rythian murmured, shifting his hips. The pulse grew stronger and he moaned again. Just as the mage felt himself coming close, Lalna flicked a tiny switch, stopping the toy entirely. “Fuck,” Rythian hissed, disappointed. The toy began again, now agonizingly slow. Awkwardly, Rythian sat up and leaned back on his heels. Lalna grinned at him, fumbling to undo the button on his trousers. He stroked himself as Rythian watched.  
  
“Lalna,” Rythian murmured, voice strained. “Come here.” The scientist paused, debating whether he should chastise Rythian for his commanding tone. Instead, he let it go, moving to the very edge of the bed.  Rythian leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Lalna’s cock.  
  
“Shit,” the scientist groaned, grabbing a handful of Rythian’s hair. Rythian glanced up at him, taking him as far as he could. He moved quickly, bobbing up and down. Lalna turned up the pulse of the toy, making the mage groan. Rythian recovered himself and worked his tongue around the scientist’s cock.“I-” Lalna breathed, then he came. He tugged at Rythian’s hair, keeping him from pulling off until he had swallowed.  
  
The scientist turned the growing buzz of the toy higher still, making Rythian come. The mage cursed, before settled back again. He did not protest when Lalna pushed him onto his back; his orgasm has made him momentarily more pliable.  
  
Carefully, Lalna eased the toy out of Rythian’s body. After a moment of hesitation, he unlocked the shackles around Rythian’s wrists and ankles. The mage lay still on the floor for a moment, gingerly working the heavily scarred corner of his mouth.  
  
“Does that hurt?” Lalna asked, more curious than concerned. He reached out, finger hovering just above the scar. Rythian seized his wrist, hauling him down. He held Lalna’s collar, keeping him from rising. The scientist quickly retrieved a very different remote control from his pocket.  
  
“You aren’t always going to have that bomb,” Rythian muttered, releasing his hold on Lalna.  
  
“I don’t think that nuke’s going anywhere,” Lalna stood. He pressed two rings he had taken earlier into Rythian’s hand. “You know where the rest of your things are.” He left the mage standing alone, holding the rings tightly in his fist.


End file.
